A new type of love
by piccololover
Summary: this is my first story and it a lemon one to its a cross over between bmdbz it my version of how piccolo gets a mate


Author: piccololover

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT or any of the characters except for my own: Sharon, Kathleen, Stephanie, Sandra. this is my first fanfic ever so be nice and it's a lemon one to DBZ/BM

... thinking

"..." talking

now that I board you with all the stuff you already knew lets began shall we

Sharon was up stairs in her bed room packing her five suite cases. Her dad had told them that they ( A/N her and her three sisters) should get out of the house for a while so he put the four girls in the forging exchange program in hope that the girls will find some kids their own age. It had been a year and a half since the death of kaira lesie Bruce whayne's wife and loveing mother to Sharon and the girls. For the past year and a half the four girls just stayed in their rooms lock a way from the rest of the world. After going over her sixth time checking her louge she sat down on her bed and thought how she got into this mess

It all started about twenty years ago when Bruce Whane was on a bussien trip in the town of Baisin. He fell Madly in love with a blond hair blue eye lady name Kiara Lesie. She was a scarcity for Bryan Walker (the man he was doing bussien with.) It was love at first site. They dated for a year. The next year they got married. They both kept a secret from each other Kiara was mutant She possessed the ability to control the four elements: earth, fire, wind, and water. Bruce was Batman. The following year in November Kiara gave birth to two opposite identical twins. Kathleen and Sharon. Kathleen was five minutes older and had late black hair. Sharon had blond hair. The following year in June kiara gave birth to Stephanie. A year and a half later in April She gave birth to her four and final daughter Sandra.

One night when Sharon was two and a half she followed her dad and Alfred into the bat cave, behinde the old grandfather clock, but they did not know That they were being followed. Until Alfred heard her crying case she had fell down the Stairs case she didn't know how to walk yet. On there way up to the house Bruce said " Do you think she'll remember this when she's older?" "honestly Sir she just a baby" replied Alfred, But he was wrong she would remember. Later that week Kiara told Bruce that he was spending too much time at work at night and she was leaving in the morning with the kids. Kiara and the kids move back to her old town.

Eleven years later Sharon ask her mom about her dad, But this was not the first time she ask about her dad. Ever since she was six she felt that she was not whole something or someone was missing inside her. She was missing the love only a dad could give. You see Kiara kept their dad names a secret from them so they won't ask so many questions that she didn't want to answer, but that did not stop Sharon from ask questions like what is he like, is he still alive, were does he live any thing she get out of her mom.

Sharon was the top Athlete in the school she was the best at every sport exapt volleyball. she got 1st place metals, trophies, and ribbons in every athletic event. Sharon's sisters were cheerleaders and cheer on Sharon's team. Kathleen was the brain she was really good at math and science. Stephanie was really great at English. Sandra was really good at merizing facts. Like their mom they control they each controlled one of the four elements. Kathleen controlled earth, Sharon controlled fire, Stephanie controlled wind, and Sandra controlled water. Kathleen, Sharon, and Stephanie were in the 10th grade and Sandra was in the 8th grade. One day while on Winter break Sharon ask the same questions again and Kiara finally gave in she said "Ok we can go see your father, but after you finish school this year." Sharon was so excited she could not wait until school ended.

On the night before they went to see Bruce Sharon had a nightmare. She dreamed that she saw her mom shot in cold blood. She thought it was only a terrible dream. Boy was she wrong dead wrong. Kiara has been having the same dream for a month. At 11 AM they left for Gathom city. they arrived at Bruce's house at 8 PM.

Alfred open the door and he was surprise to see them. Upon seeing his master's daughter and estranged wife, He ask them "to come in and make yourselves at home and I'll go tell master Bruce your here." replied Alfred. After a couple of hours of talking and getting to know each other all over again. The front door came bursting open. The Joker vaulted into the scene and shot his pistol in the air "Will I hear you would be in town tonight Kiara, but I had to see it for myself." grinned the Joker wickedly."

" who are you?" ask Kiara.

"You dumped me for him, and now you all going to pay for it."

the next thing everyone knew Joker pulled the trigger and Kiara was laying there in a puddle of blood with a bullet in her chest. After that Sharon shouted fire star strike which sends twenty stars shouting thought the air at the enemies putting the enemies in pain and brunt to a crisp. Next person to say something was Kathleen " No Sharon stop." Mean while all this was happening Alfred was calling the police up stairs in his room. the police came within fifteen minutes arrested the brunt joker. Three days later the joker was tried for 1st dreege murder, and was sented for the death pentley,but he some how manages to escape

She shook her head sadly at the thought of everything that had happened in the past year and a half before grudgingly calling to the door from her bed

**Sharon:** who's there?

**person knocking:** it's me.

**Sharon:** oh come in dad. ( _Sharon_ _opened the door for her father)._

**Bruce:** you ok?

**Sharon:** yea I guess why?

**Bruce :** just asking

**Sharon :** its feels like it was all my fault for mom's death I mean I never had those mother daughter talks, or ask those questions that kids are a suppose to ask I push to her away all the time :sniff:

**Bruce:** it ok I know how you feel both of my parents died when I was just eight and I turn out ok

**Sharon:** yea I guess your right thanks

**Bruce:** now go to sleep your sisters are in bed now plus you got in early flight" (_they hugged. Bruce kiss her on the forehead_).

Sharon slip under her covers trying to find her stuff animal that she had ever since she was a baby finding it at the foot of her bed. She got it for her first Christmas from both her parents. (A/N it was a dog wreing a charismas hat were if you push his two front paws he plays music I'll call him Christmas dog) she push Christmas dog left paw and fell asleep listening to a sleep-inducing tune.

It was 5:59 when she woke up her sisters were up a probably 4:30 getting ready case they were typical girls caring about hair, cloths, fashion, etc while Sharon on the other hand was a tomboy. She was content with the hand-me-downs she was given regularly She went to her desk were she laid her cloths out the night before and got dress she decide on white underwear, her white sports bar, with her baggie blue shorts, and her with her gray AMERCIA t-shirt. Then she brush her hair putting it up with her milt-color hair tie looking at her watch 6:10. Last she encapsulating her five suitcase and careful placing them in the smallest packet of her carry on bag. thank you forgin exchange parents (A/N know who they are staying with yet) taking one last look at her bed room before she head down stairs. As she approach the stairs she got an idea jumping on the banister and sliding down it. She walk up to her dad and dick both giving them a kiss good morning and sitting at the table and eating her breakfast.

**Sharon:** they been down yet?

**Bruce:** no could you go get them and tell them that the plane leaves at 6:45

**Sharon:** sure

**Sharon :** KAT, STEPHIE BUTT HEAD GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE NOW

**Bruce:** I said go get them

**Sharon:** sorry

**Dick :** yea squirt even I could have done that

**Sharon:** p (to dick)

**Stephie Kathleen and Sandra:**:_(in unison)_ Morin every one

**Alfred :** you girls already

**the girls** yes Alfred

**Kathleen:** what's for breakfast

**Alfred:** chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, eggs sauge, and orange juice.

**Girls:** MMMMMMM thanks you're the best.

Alfred set down their plates and everyone ate their breakfast. After the girls help Alfred with the morning dishes every one left for the airport they got their just as the last call for their flight

flight 452 to west city, Japan now leaving at gat #6.

The girls found gate #6 gave their tickets to the person at the gat .

They found their seats and sat down. The girls were lucky enough to stumble upon first class tickets for their eight-hour plane ride. Sharon pull out her game boy and started to play Zelda dx for about two hours then deiced to listen to her cd player for anther two hours and finally fell asleep. for the rest of the flight. she awoke just as they landed in west city national airport the girls got up stretch their leg and head off the plane.

**Sharon:** hey wait a min I got to go to the bathroom!

**Kathleen:** didn't you go at the house?

**Sharon: **yea last night.

**Stephie,Kathleen,and Sandra:** (anime style fall)

**Kathleen :** ok any ways I have to go too.

after they went to the bathroom they went out side and look for some one holding up a sigh with their last name.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N well what do you think so far bad, ok, good email me sorry for the short chapter but I think its a good stopping point so who do you want picking them up and what should he/or she wear. Any tips for making it better well any ways review and any ideas for the next chapter bye


End file.
